


Power Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arthur is made of awesome, Crossover, Drabble Series, I swear the pairing makes sense, M/M, What the hell am I writing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will forever remember that Sherlock was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong, about something he'd deduced about his brother, no less. Of course, Sherlock's idea of why Mycroft now owns a kitten along with several stuffed animals seems far more plausible than the truth. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Them Where You Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554366) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> I don't even know. Someone should stop me.
> 
> Yeah, so I was digging the bromance in Take Them Where You find them, but then how good of a couple Arthur and Mycroft would make (they would, I swear!!!) hit me, and this was written. 
> 
> There will be more chapters. I'll take prompts.

John will forever remember that Sherlock was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong, about something he'd deduced about his brother, no less. Of course, Sherlock's idea of why Mycroft now owns a kitten along with several stuffed animals seems far more plausible than the truth. 

It doesn't stop John from mercilessly reminding him whenever the detective's ego has again inflated to the size of a pregnant blue whale. 

He's fairly sure that Mycroft had known that Sherlock wouldn't take the case he'd brought around that day and had only been there to make a fool of his brother. Another strike in the ongoing Holmes rivalry, or war, or whatever term is applicable to their relationship. 

Because mistaking a new boyfriend for an illegitimate child was not the high point of Sherlock's carrier.

As John has had pointed out to him about a thousand times (one for every time he brings it up) Sherlock's logic was sound. The new kitten (indicated by the hairs on the usually immaculate suit), the little stuffed animal (sticking out of his front pocket) and the stickers (stuck to his umbrella) all pointed to a child. Someone new had been moved into his house (he'd been furniture shopping and he was getting less sleep). Sherlock knows his brother enough to know that if he did have a child, he would keep the progeny and raise it himself. Mycroft is not married and has only been having brief affairs (male and female) for years.

So it was a perfectly logical conclusion. But Arthur Shappey really just defies logic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet Arthur.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. In fact, that's a very mean thing to say."

By the look on Sherlock's face, one would guess he's never heard that before, or that the accusation is untrue. John wishes he had a camera.

"People say mean things a lot, but they shouldn't. Mum always used to say, when people were mean in school... Well it was something about sticks and how words can't hurt. But that's not true Mr Sherlock. Like, if someone said 'Shoot Sherlock Holmes,' then because they said those words that could hurt you, or people can lie and get you in trouble. And your words hurt, and they're rude, so you shouldn't say them. Besides, you were wrong. I do have a job.

"I mean, I'm not really that hurt. People say mean things to me a lot, and you are right that I'm stupid. I know that. It doesn't bother me, that you said that. But not everyone is okay when people say mean things. Like Skip cries when people are mean to him. People don't like people who are mean, and so that means more people will not like you than like you which is just bad. So you shouldn't be mean. 

"You're brilliant, really brilliant, but so's everyone, so you're not that much ahead. Just because you're the really smart kind of brilliant, like Doctor Who, doesn't mean you get to say things like that. And you're clever but... Mycroft is more clever. So there."

And Arthur marches over to a smug Mycroft and sits down emphatically. Meanwhile, Sherlock with all his vocabulary and poise, is completely speechless. Now John wishes he had a camcorder.

Although John can sympathize. If he'd ever, for some frightening reason, chosen to dwell on the elder Holmes' love life, he would have thought any partner would be - well. More Holmesian perhaps. Instead, this cheery young man is the one dating Mycroft, and he'd gone from sweet and happy to lecturing Sherlock, something that he really deserved.

But John's been in the room with the man for five minutes and whether or not he thinks that these two opposite men make a good pair, he already has a respect for the man. Despite the verbal lashing and Sherlock doing his very best to belittle anyone who would be stupid enough to date his brother, Arthur had stood his ground and delivered a speech back. The strangest part is that Sherlock actually listened, even though he'd probably had people tell him this before.

And judging from the linked hands of the couple on the couch and Sherlock's (practically eerie) newfound humility, John thinks this arrangement is going very nicely. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John chat.

**Hi dr watson! do i have the right number?**

John cracks an amused smile at his phone. Ah, that would be Arthur. He contemplates sending a sarcastic quip as a response but thinks the better of it; even the thought of Sherlock's cruel teasing and Arthur's innocent gullibility makes him cringe. And Sherlock hadn't even been trying.

**Yes. What can I do for you?**

**Hi! why didnt you say you were famous when we met!**

Before he could reply, another text beeped on his screen. **Just wait. i'm coming over.**

Well then.

-

"I read your blog Dr Watson! I didn't know you and Mr Sherlock were famous and solved crimes. I would say he's like Miss Marple, but that's Skip. He's like... _Columbo_. 

"I should have guessed that Mycroft's little brother would be _really_ special. Actually, I wish I'd just known in general. It's like everyone else in the world knew about you guys..."

Arthur rambles on about his job and how he's so rarely in England. While making tea, John gathers that he works for an airline (airdot?) as the steward. From the way he describes it, MJN sounds like quite the little family. 

After he plunks a saucer of (three sugars, two milks) tea in front of Arthur, he almost drops his own at the loud exclamation of "Mr Sherlock!" John sits down opposite Arthur and glances over at his flatmate who has returned from his 'research.' It's frankly amazing how happy Sherlock is to see Arthur. Of course, only a skilled Holmes-interpreter such as John would even be able to tell. It's the quirked lip and shine in the steel eyes that clues John in. 

"I hope my brother has not been completely unbearable of late." And that's all Arthur is likely to ever receive for a greeting, but it seems to be all that he wants. 

"Oh yes, he's great! We're both brilliant! But Mr Sherlock, you're famous! Like, TV famous! And really really smart!"

And now Sherlock looks bowled over from the exuberance. "I... have been featured in one or two newspapers and mentioned on some show or another..." But for any indifference Sherlock tries to pull off, it's obvious that he's pleased, as he usually is when receiving any form of praise.

"That's so brilliant! I read Doctor Watson's blog and - " but Sherlock's snort cuts him off. John sighs. Yes, Sherlock never did approve of his writing. "What? It's a very good blog," Arthur says firmly.

The incurring "Thank you Arthur" and "For anyone with no appreciation for correct grammar" awkwards up the conversation a bit. 

However, John has found that nothing can stop Arthur from being cheery. 

"And you solve cases, and run around, and fight criminals! Mycroft told me you were a detective, but I thought he meant like a Yard kind. I mean, they're brilliant too, but you and Doctor Watson! You're _really_ brilliant."

Sherlock is preening under that sneer, John just knows he is. "Yes." Awkward clearing of throat. "I have a very important experiment to start, so if you'll excuse me." And dramatic sweeping out of the room. Sherlock thinks he isn't predictable.

That leaves Arthur and him talking. The conversation is surprisingly flowing and natural; for all Arthur's seeming ramblings, he has a lot of interesting things to say. John answers ever question he gets about cases with Sherlock, from whether or not they use magnifying glasses (yes, sometimes) to if Sherlock has ever saved a kitten (John doesn't even know how the topic shifted there). Strangely, the apparently inevitable subject of whether or not Sherlock are shagging (no. Just no) never comes up.

Eventually, he finds himself giving a dramatized version of _A Study in Pink_. Not just for Arthur, because believe it or not John does have ears, he thinks sourly. He already knew that Sherlock didn't really have an experiment, but now he hears the detective stirring about in the kitchen, no doubt listening to every word they say. John throws in more details about the drugs bust in retaliation. 

When he finishes his tale (100% free of serial killer shooting), he gives in to curiosity and finally asks Arthur how he met Mycroft.

Arthur brightens up, if that's possible. Like the sun becoming more sunny, that's what it looks like. "You see, my friend Douglas has... _connections_ ," Arthur says, wiggling his eyebrows (well, trying to) and giggling. "Sometimes Douglas does favors for him, I think, and one day Mycroft came to the air field to talk to him, and I gave him my number."

John stares. "Just like that?" He's always considered Mycroft to be one of the most unapproachable people in the world. Perhaps Arthur is one of those people who breaks down any social barriers like they're tin foil.

Arthur nods. "Well, we talked a little first. I told him he was posh, and he told me I was direct, except with bigger harder words, and I told him he was brilliant, and then Douglas told him that I thought everyone was brilliant, and Mycroft told him to be quiet, and Douglas actually was! It was amazing! So I wondered if Mycroft was magic, and he did one of those quiet laughs that people do when they're surprised, and I thought that he was handsome so I gave him my number.

"He called me two days later, even though I thought he wouldn't. I'd just gotten back from Ulaanbaatar when I saw his message. I found out he's been watching me with the CCTV cameras, which was really creepy but still made me feel like little butterflies had just hatched in my stomach. Anyway, we started dating, and we went to the zoo - " (a choking noise comes from the kitchen, and John thinks he understands. The thought of Mycroft, the man who needed to be surgically detached from his umbrella, who ran the government, at the zoo is just too much) " - and out walking and I got him flowers and drew him pictures. It was his birthday a few months ago, and I got him a kitten. I... I like him a lot."

Arthur is blushing. In John's opinion, someone has got it bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not this would have the Johnlock pairing but I decided to go the epic bros route for their relationship. 
> 
> I wanted to be more original than 'Mycroft rode MJN' for how they met, but I'm not a particularly original person so this was the best I could come up with.
> 
> Arthur communicates solely in run-on sentences. It's driving me crazy...


End file.
